


Bars, Birthdays, and Bathrooms

by beewii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First work :), Jealous skeppy, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex?, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Skeppy, bottomboyhalo, i dont know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewii/pseuds/beewii
Summary: It's almost Skeppys 21st birthday and he recommended going to club. Bad didn't like the idea at first but went along with it. Skeppy later found a man flirting with Bad and had to teach Bad a lesson about flirting with strangers :))(This was also my first time writing something like this I have gained a bit more experience which I hope to use in future fics so ya-)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 436





	Bars, Birthdays, and Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing like a smut story type thing so sorry if its kinda bad and short but I promise its not horrible! ~~~~ the squiggles are basically a time skip so ya- DISCLAIMER I do NOT and WILL NOT ever ship the irl CC's. This is purely fiction and i'm using their personas in this story just wanted to make it clear ty!

"Come on Bad it'll be fun trust me!" The younger begged, "Do it for me!"

"You know I don't like going to such crowded places Skeppy" Bad sighed looking up other places they could possibly go for Skeps birthday. It was only a week away and he was turning the big 21. Skeppy suggested going clubbing with their friends but Bad was reluctant since he didn't really like being with groups of people he didn't know, especially if there was alcohol involved. 

"I'll be with you the whole time I promise. I wont leave your side for even a second!" Skeppy continued to beg giving Bad puppy eyes that he loved so much and knew he couldn't deny. Bad groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. He could never say no to Skep, he loved him too much. 

It would all be okay, right?... Plus knowing their friend group Skep would get piss drunk and no one would help him out, they would just leave him passed out on the floor somewhere around the bar. Or even worse, people might hit on him. Not that he cared at all about who he flirted/dated he could date anyone and he would be happy for him, or at least thats what he'd tell him. Either way he wanted to be there with Skep to celebrate his big day and he wasn't going to let his social anxiety get in the way.

"Ugh, fine you muffin-head!... I'll go with you guys but no promises that I'll drink" Bad instantly regretted agreeing but the shiny blue diamond colored eyes that stared at him with joy belonging to the tan boy made him regret it a little less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost every single one of their closest friends had came and were partying on the dance floor except for Bad and Skep of course. The two boys were sitting at the edge of the bar talking, Skeppy keeping his promise by staying with the other for the whole time. He was slowly taking shots while Bad was drinking some water. (Stay hydrated kids 😎) 

"Sorry for keeping you here when you would rather be dancing and socializing with everyone else..." Bad apologized stirring his straw around is the glass cup avoiding eye contact. 

"Hm? Why would you be sorry for that? I'm glad that you even agreed to come with us. I'd rather be sitting here celebrating my birthday with you than celebrating with everyone else without you" The birthday boy said smiling. Bad blushed at his words not being able to be seen due to how dark it was thank goodness. 

Skeps smile, the way he giggled when he was slightly tipsy, the way he genuinely cared for Bad made him glad that he came along. 

A couple minutes of deffo flirting and talking later, Vurb was approaching them. "Hey Bad, you don't mind me stealing your boyfriend for a bit right?" 

"W-What? He's not my-" 

"Alright thanks!" Vurb grabbed Skep by the wrist disappearing into the crowd with him. 

Bad let out a huge sigh putting his elbow on the counter resting his head on his palm. He figured he would be back after a song or two since he made him a promise but then again he was with him for about two hours which was a reasonable excuse to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skeppy was absolutely having the best time of his life. He was dancing with his friend group and a couple random people that joined in as well to a few songs forgetting about Bad for a split second. He looked at his phone and noticed he's been gone for about half an hour so he decided to head back.

Giggles. Thats all he heard specifically Bads giggles. Over the blaring music he could recognize the others voice and laugh from anywhere. He glared at the bar counter and saw another man sitting right next to Bad, clearly younger and was about the same height as Skep maybe even shorter. The man was clearly flirting with Bad and was even buying him... drinks? Skeppy tried to get Bad to have at least one drink all night but he kept refusing, now he will just take a drink from anyone? 

"He's just a frien- Oh speaking of the devil there he is, hi skeppy!" Bad smiled gesturing with his hand for him to come over. 

"Ah so this is... Skeppy hm?" the mysterious male remarked looking Skep up and down. 

"Yes I am. Who wants to know?" Skeppy barked back, taking a seat on Bads lap crossing his arms. 

The male scoffed rolling his eyes getting a napkin and writing his phone number on it passing it to Bad. "Call me when you have time. I would love to get to know you better" The man left with a wink knowing he got on Skeppys last nerve. 

Skeppy grabbed the napkin and ripped it up into pieces letting it fall to the floor. Bad was in shock it all happened so fast he didn't know how to respond. He didn't know Skeppy would get so protective of him by just chatting with someone and for no reason. Before Bad could react to anything, Skeppy got off his lap and grabbed him by the wrist leading him into a private bathroom. Locking the door behind them and throwing bad to the wall you could just tell he was very upset. 

"S-Skeppy! What's the m-maahh~" Bad accidentally let a moan slip out as Skeppy placed his knee in between the others legs, rubbing his knee on the tallers clothed crotch.

"What's the matter?... What's the matter?!" Skeppy exclaimed "You excepted a drink from a random twink and got all flirty. Then he ends up giving you his phone number?!" 

"What? Is that so wrong?! I was just being friendly!" 

"Friendly my ass. I'm sure if i came back any later you would've ran off with him and fucked behind the building or some shit!" 

"Hey! Language! I would not have do you think I'm stupid? I may be slightly tipsy but at least I can control my actions. At least I didn't let random girls grind on me on the dance floor!" 

Skeppy huffed getting more and more frustrated. He didn't want to take it out on bad but he wanted to show him a lesson at least for flirting with anyone else but him. Skeppy began unbuttoning his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Bad hid his face with his hands turning a vibrant red beneath them. Skep grabbed the others arms and pulled them down making direct eye contact.

"If you don't want this say something right now, if you do get on your knees" Skeppy said sternly.

Bad only nodded, slowly crouching getting on his knees getting ready for who knows what. He made eye contact with Skeps bulge noticing the tent that just kept on growing and growing make his own grow too. Skeppy ran his fingers through Bads hair giving him a signal to start. He gulped. Grabbing Skeppys waistband he slid down the boxers past his knees and admired how big the man above him was. Skeppy gasped as the cold air hit his member that was sooner met with the warmth from Bads breath. 

Bad began by licking stripes along the shaft flicking his tongue when he reached the tip every time sending shivers down Skeppys spine. One hand was used to pump the member in front of him intaking the full length, the other used to palm himself. Bad began bobbing his head keeping a steady pace gagging as it hit the back of his throat.

"Ah~ fuck Bad... your mouth feels amazing"

Skeppy groaned at the warm tight sensation of the others throat feeling like he could just cum from that. He gripped the back of Bads head taking a fistful of hair starting to face fuck him. Tears pricked out the corners of Bads eyes his vision blurred digging his nails into Skeppys thigh maintaining his balance. 

"Use all the saliva you can, cause its the only lube you're getting" Skeppy quickened his pace groaning and moaning at the pleasure. Bad could taste the salty pre-cum as it dripped down his chin along with saliva. Skeppy let go completely giving Bad the chance to take his dick out of his mouth following with a loud pop, a string of saliva connected Bads tongue and Skeppys Tip. Skeppy wiped the stream of tears off of Bads cheeks giving him a gentle kiss. 

"You're doing so great baby, take off those pants and bend over the sink for me." A smirk appeared on the dominant ones face. Bad complied getting up shackling off his pants and boxers bending over on the sink facing the mirror in front of him. 

"You're such a good boy, following every command I give you. I can't see you topping the other guy with how submissive your nature is" Skeppy ran his fingers along bads body rubbing his hips gripping them shortly after pushing in his length making Bad droop his head and legs becoming shaky. "Who said you could look away from the mirror. I want you to see the faces you make while screaming my name" Grabbing Bads hair and lifting his head up he began nibbling, leaving marks on Bads pale skin inserting the rest of him inside letting Bad adjust to his size. 

"S-Skeppy please... t-this is embarrassing" 

"And? Look at how pretty you are. Taking my cock like a champ tightening around me like the whore you are" Skeppy grinned setting a pace to his thrusts continuing to make Bad look at himself in the mirror.

"Please I-I need more" Bad begged

"Hm? what was that? You need to use your words baby boy" 

Bad blushed furiously "Fuck me harder please. I wanna not be able to walk tomorrow I need all of you" he begged. 

"See not so hard right?" Skep picked up his pace slamming into bad hitting his prostate every other thrust making Bad go insane. Moans filled the bathroom not caring about anyone that overheard anymore. Skin slapping, moans and groans, the various noises from Bad was like music to Skeppys ears.

"Im going to- to-" 

"So am I fuck... go ahead cum for me"  
A couple thrusts later Bad came all over himself and the sink Skeppy followed shortly after shooting his load into Bad slowly pulling out watching it drip down his thigh. The both of them panted and Bad collapsed due to the stability in his legs from the overstimulation. 

"Bad! Are you okay?" Skeppy was worried afraid he might have hurt him.

"Y-ya I'm fine dont worry... just come here please. I cant really get up" he giggled making Skeppys heart flutter. 

Skeppy bent down giving him a hug and kiss, cleaning up bad and getting him dressed. The only thing he could do is have him around his shoulder to lead him outside back to their friend group.

"Sorry about leaving you guys, Bad drank a little too much and had to puke" the shorter laughed slightly struggling to have the other leaning on him. They all made their ways back to their cars and drove home. Bad passed out the drive home and Skeppy just admired his beautiful sleeping face.

"Thank you for giving me the best birthday present ever Bad"

Ever since that day Bad knew to never flirt with another person besides Skeppy ever again. :))

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas what to wright next wright them in the comments! ❤️


End file.
